The Payday Gang
In the PAYDAY series, the Payday Gang, also known as the Payday Clowns, is the team of masked, player-controlled criminals. Background In both games of the PAYDAY series, the player controls a four-man team of experienced criminals of various backgrounds to complete contracts or heists given through their handler Bain. As the storyline progresses, new heisters sought to join the crew and/or are inducted by one of the four original members. As of PAYDAY 2, the whole gang consists of 10 characters, each with their own backstory, masks, signature sets of perks and weaponry. In the original storyline, the heisters did not have a specific name to use to identify the group, though they were dubbed the "Payday gang" by the player community and soon after, the name stuck and became an official part of the PAYDAY canon. ''PAYDAY: The Heist In PAYDAY: The Heist, players assume the role of four clown-masked heisters who refers to themselves using aliases. 'Dallas' '''Dallas', a.k.a. Nathan Steele, is a 44-year-old chain smoking American Mastermind. He wears the American flag mask during heists, and is often regarded as the leader of the crew. Gameplay-wise, Dallas appears as the Assault class in PAYDAY: The Heist, and a Mastermind/'Crew Chief' in PAYDAY 2. 'Chains' Chains, a.k.a. Nicolas, is a 37-year-old ex-military Enforcer. He wears a white, blue, and pink clown mask during heists. Gameplay-wise, Chains appears as the Support class in PAYDAY: The Heist, and an Enforcer/'Muscle' in PAYDAY 2. 'Hoxton' Hoxton is the codename used by the English Fugitive (formerly Sharpshooter) coming from Sheffield, South Yorkshire, England. Also known as Jim Hoxworth, he has two brothers, possibly more. He wears a pink and white Clown mask. Gameplay-wise, Hoxton appears as the Sharpshooter class in PAYDAY: The Heist, and a Fugitive/'Crook' in PAYDAY 2. 'Wolf' Wolf is a Technician from Vallentuna, Sweden and a playable character in the PAYDAY series. He wears the white and red demon mask, Gameplay-wise, Wolf appears as the Technician class in both games, and his personal perk deck in PAYDAY 2 is Armorer. ''PAYDAY 2 After the success of the old crew and subsequent arrest of Hoxton in 2012, various other criminals have also joined the crime group. The crew's headquarters is now situated in Washington D.C, and their criminal activities are controlled via Crime.net. The entire crew now consists of 10 members with the return of Hoxton and introduction of the original members's acquaintances. 'Houston' ''Houston is a 31-year-old American Ghost, and younger brother of Dallas. Up until the release of Hoxton Breakout, had taken on the mantle of Hoxton, assuming his alias and mask. After the successful breakout, the name reverted back to the original Hoxton, while the mask remained in Houston's hands. Gameplay-wise, Houston appears as the Ghost class PAYDAY 2, and his personal perk deck is Rogue. 'John Wick' John Wick is a Hitman and playable character introduced in Update 40, the eponymous character from the 2014 action movie John Wick, as played by Keanu Reeves. Wick is inducted into the crew by his long time friend Chains. His signature weapons are the Chimano Compact and Ursa Tanto Knife. Gameplay-wise, John Wick appears as the Hitman class in PAYDAY 2. 'Clover' Clover is an Irish Burglar and former apprentice of Hoxton. Released as part of her eponymous character expansion, Clover is the first playable female character in the series. Her signature weapons are the Clover's Shillelagh and Queen’s Wrath rifle. Gameplay-wise, Clover appears as the Burglar class in PAYDAY 2. 'Dragan' Dragan, full alias Dragan Zubović, is a Croatian Infiltrator, former Interpol agent, and heister working for The Butcher. Like Clover, He was released in his eponymous DLC on January 22nd, 2015 along with his signature weapons, the Lion's Roar assault rifle and his own meat cleaver. Gameplay-wise, Dragan appears as the Infiltrator class in PAYDAY 2. 'Jacket' Jacket, also known by the name of his signature mask Richard, is a violent criminal originating from Miami. This is the ninth character made available to the community. He was released alongside Hotline Miami 2 on March 10, 2015, along with his signature weapons, the Jacket's Piece and Carpenter's Delight. Gameplay-wise, Jacket appears as the Sociopath class in PAYDAY 2. 'Bonnie' Bonnie is a Gambler and the ninth announced character for PAYDAY 2 and the tenth to be released. Bonnie is the second female heister added to the game, and the first free one. Bonnie was unlocked on the Hypetrain event on March 1, 2015 and was released March 15th during the Spring Break event. As a team asset, she played an important role in helping Hoxton discovering the identity of his traitor and get even. Bonnie was released along with her signature weapons, the Joceline O/U 12G and Rivertown Glen Bottle. Gameplay-wise, Bonnie appears as the Gambler class in PAYDAY 2. Trivia *Hoxton is the first ever member of the crew to refer to the whole group as the "Payday gang", during the conclusion to Day 2 of the Breakout heist, though only in his NPC/contractor form and not an active character. Other members have since received updates to acknowledge the new moniker. *A majority of the new faces in PAYDAY 2 were inducted into the old crew by the original members. The only faces inducted into the crew by non-members were Dragan and Jacket. **John Wick was Chain's old friend and former comrade in the military. He joined the crew to pay off an unknown favor. **Houston is Dallas's younger brother, who were inducted to fill in Hoxton's place before the Englishman's breakout in late 2014. **Clover and Bonnie were former acquaintances of Hoxton. **It is possible that Jacket was introduced to the team by Wolf, as they both appeared in the teaser trailer for the Hotline Miami DLC. Category:Characters (Payday 2)